


Liminal

by Simonsaysbaz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Baz is Sad and simon is there to help, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford First Year, cute boys are cute, late night converations, simon doesnt know why his heart does that weird flippy thing around baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsaysbaz/pseuds/Simonsaysbaz
Summary: Simon wakes up to Baz crying in the middle of the night.Alt Au with Snowbaz as childhood friends
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically eleven year old Simon and Baz being cute and sad but also super cute together.

Simon woke up to soft sounds coming from across his room.

For a half second, he panicked, thinking that the Humdrum was trying to attack the school yet again, his sleepy brain alerted instantly as he tried to remember the words to call up the Sword of Mages. Even though Simon and Penny (and Baz sometimes) had always managed to defeat the Humdrum, Simon was still utterly terrified of it hurting the world of magic and all of his friends. (The Humdrum had already struck four times that year, the first time it even sent a living, breathing dragon, to Simon's absolute amazement. Simon still didn't know how they managed to beat it really. Baz says it's luck. Simon thinks he's probably right.) 

It wasn't long though, before Simon realised that, no, this definitely wasn't an attack.

Whenever the Humdrum came around, you could always tell. It left a distinct feeling of simultaneous dread and nothingness in the air and left everything else feeling like a void. It didn't feel that way to Simon at all. Everything seemed perfectly normal, a bit hot since Baz won the argument about keeping the window open or not, but _still,_ normal. 

Simon tried staying quiet and stationary to see if he would hear something and, yes, he was sure of it, there was definitely a sniffling sound coming from Baz's direction. 

Now, listening properly, he could hear more than just sniffling. The sounds were a bit muffled, probably by a pillow or mattress or something of the like but Simon could hear it; sounds like someone catching their breath and whimpering a little bit, properly sobbing really. Crying. Like major meltdown crying but in secret. 

Simon sat up on his bed, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes as he tried to squint through the darkness in the room. There wasn't much moonlight coming through the window, and the bedside lamps weren't on, but there was just enough for him to make out the blanketed outline of Baz's body on his bed. He had his back facing Simon and his covers hitched all the way above the head, encircling him as he usually did. But Simon could see slight shaking of Baz's body. 

"Baz? Are you okay?" Simon's voice sounded stark and loud against the quiet and croaky since he had just woken up, he couldn't help but wince. 

He stood up from his own bed and tried to look over at Baz but he was covered from head to toe and the darkness wasn't doing Simon any favours either. Baz was still shaking though, Simon could tell. 

Moving a little closer, he gingerly placed a hand on, where he assumed was, Baz's shoulder and shook him slightly. Simon thought it possible that he was having a nightmare and hadn't woken up yet so he called out the other boy's name in an attempt to snap him out of it. He didn't want to sit on Baz's bed because it was something he knew Baz really hated, (also Baz had spelled him over less before) so he just leaned over him awkwardly, his knees knocking on the frame of Baz's bed as he called out his name.

Baz completely stiffened at Simon's touch and all of his crying stopped except for a singular sharp intake of air. Simon thought it would likely be a good idea to retreat and take his hand off Baz as he didn't like being touched very much, but he ended up squeezing his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Simon was out of his element. Most things confused him really, but most of the time he could trudge his way through it and come out fine in the end. He didn't have any experience with situations like this, he was always the one in need of easing or calming and never the other way around. But he was sure that he could slog his way around this as well. He would just do what he always wants someone to do for him when he's crying and sad. Just be there for him and hold on. 

It would be a lie to say that Simon wasn't a bit terrified about the whole situation though. There he was, in the middle of the night, attempting to comfort his scary roommate about something he knew nothing about. He had his hand on _Baz's shoulder. Really._ Simon couldn't even recall a time when Baz had let him touch him—except maybe those first few weeks at the beginning of the year when they were always fighting. This was _Baz_ and even though he was crying and upset right now, he could be absolutely vicious when he wanted to be.

All Simon could hope for was that Baz wouldn't take out all his aggression on him. But even if he did, Simon would still be there for him. Because even as much as Baz didn't want to admit it, they were friends. And he wouldn't abandon Penny if she was upset and crying in the middle of the night so he wouldn't do that to Baz either.

Several silent moments passed and Simon hadn't had his hand bitten off yet. Baz hardly moved at all actually and he didn't make a sound. Simon could barely even feel the rise and fall of his breaths even though they were extremely jagged only moments before. Not much time passed before Baz finally spoke. 

"Go away Snow." His voice was surprisingly stable for someone who Simon was pretty sure was in the middle of meltdown. But Simon couldn't help the worry that washed over him at the sound of Baz's voice. He sounded so unlike himself.

Baz wasn't a loud person by any means but there was always a certain kind of loudness that surrounded him anyway. He was uncontained, untouchable. Someone like him shouldn't be sounding so...so _small._ It was unnerving. How small he sounded. Simon hated it. 

"No. I- Did you have a nightmare? It's um, it's fine if you did, I get them too sometimes." Simon felt Baz curl in on himself, pulling his knees closer around his chest and wrapping his blankets tighter around himself. Simon felt the urge to wrap his arms around Baz and pull him into his chest. 

Baz didn't say anything for a while but Simon had decided that even if Baz ended up not saying anything the entire night, he wasn't going to leave him crying and by himself. He decided he would stay. Because Baz was upset, and even though he's mean and rude to Simon sometimes, he was still his friend and he didn't deserve to be sad. 

Simon feels every tiring second tick past him and he's already given up hope on Baz's response. He's resigned to sitting on the minimal space between Baz's bed and his and just staying there the entire night. Hopefully his presence helps somewhat and he isn't being unnecessarily resilient. 

Simon is already dozing off a little when the sound of Baz's voice startles him awake. 

"I...I didn't sleep."

  
Simon waits a bit for Baz to say something more and sighs when he's met with more silence. That's fine. Something is better than nothing. 

Simon casts a wary glance in Baz's direction and sees that he's somehow managed to turn around and face him without Simon noticing. He's still swathed in his blankets and almost every inch of him is covered, the only visible part of him is his pale face that peeks out beneath the covers, lit up by a small orb of light above their heads that Simon must have unconsciously magicked up. Simon's breath hitches a little at the sight of him. 

Baz's eyes are all puffed up and blood shot and his nose a harsh looking red that has been rubbed raw. There was snot and tears running down his face and Simon realises that even when Baz was completely silent and still, he'd somehow managed to still be crying without Simon noticing. Baz looked devastated and the feeling was very easily and quickly transferred to Simon. 

He had never seen Baz look like this before, he'd never seen him look anything short of perfect really. He was never anything but put together and composed so just the sight of Baz looking anything _less..._ It was doing strange, painful things to Simon's chest. The corners of his lips tilted down. 

Simon couldn't help himself. He wanted to pull Baz into his arms and hug him tight. He wanted to stroke his hair and tell him things would be okay and that he shouldn't cry anymore. So, even though he knew Baz didn't really like to be touched, carefully, he got up from the floor, situated himself beside Baz and followed his instincts. 

Baz didn't hug him back. He didn't even react for a while. But then, slowly, eventually, Simon felt him place his head on his shoulder. Baz's body softly trembled and Simon felt his tshirt getting wet. Simon could stop his hands from stroking Baz's hair back and he couldn't stop his mouth from muttering, "Everything's gonna be fine." Over and over. 

It took a long time before Baz stopped crying completely but eventually he did, and the room became eerily quiet once more. Simon's left sleeve was completely soaked through but he didn't really care that much about that old shirt anyway. (The thought of there being mucus on him was a little bit icky, but whatever. Simon could deal.) 

He looked at Baz and wondered if he should say something to fill the stillness in the room. He knows Baz might not appreciate talking though so he contemplated his options. He wasn't really sure what to do, but he figured that at least trying to find out what was wrong was as good a place as any to start.

"Um... Do you want to tell me what's upset you? I'm not um... very good at this but I want to uh... to try and make you feel better?" Under normal circumstances, Simon wouldn't admit any weakness of his (no matter how blatantly obvious it is,) in front of Baz but he figures Baz is too tired to taunt him about it anyway.

Baz not responding doesn't really shock Simon anymore. He was expecting it really. He didn't like speaking when he was in one of his moods either. But Penny always said that a problem shared was already half solved and Simon could admit that he usually felt much better after Penny badgered his feelings out of him. He realised he's going to have to do the same for Baz. 

It takes him a moment to gather up the courage to speak, so he took a big breath before he started.

"I know it's not um, very easy talking about, like, feelings and stuff... b-but Penny is always telling me that things, they don't get better if you keep them all corked up inside." Baz still doesn't speak but Simon figures he hasn't messed up yet and so he soldiers on.

"Um... She says that it might be hard... to do all the talking at first, but once you've got it all out, it uh... it stays out and you'll feel m-much better at the end. Penny is usually right about these kinds of things. She knows a lot about everything. So yeah..." Simon finished his speech and his eyes flitted down to his lap in embarrassment, his cheeks tinted lightly. He didn't think he did that badly but he knew it wasn't the best. He mumbled in some parts and trailed off a lot but he knew Penny would be proud of him for trying. 

  
When he managed to pull his eyes away from his lap, his gaze meets Baz's directly. 

Simon nearly shrieked because Baz scares him a little but he managed to keep himself under control and his eyes only widened marginally. Baz was staring directly into his eyes which felt weird. Not bad weird, but still, really weird. Tingly. Baz's eyes were very gray. 

"You wouldn't understand, Snow." Baz finally said, his voice small.

"Because I'm not smart?" Simon felt affronted. It wasn't that he thought Baz wrong but still, it seemed a bit low to bring up his intelligence when he was only trying to help him. 

"What? _No._ Because..." And then his voice lowered, "Because everyone likes you. You wouldn't understand how I feel." Oh. Simon wanted to argue that only people at Watford liked him but he didn't think that was what he should be doing.

"That's not really true... People like you too, I- everyone thinks you're really cool." 

"No, they don't. They're all scared of me... I don't even have any friends... " His voice chokes off a bit at the end and Simon thinks he's about to start crying again so he squeezes him a bit tighter. He really didn't want Baz crying again. He hated seeing him sad like that. 

" What? Of course you do. There's Dev and Niall and Penny and um, me... and I thought you and Agatha rode horses together or something...?" 

"Dev is my cousin, he's obligated to hang out with me and Niall is his friend, not mine. Bunce associates with me simply because she's your sidekick and you just hang out with me because we're roommates and already have to be around each other. And Agatha is nice but she makes me... uncomfortable. 

"Nobody else in our year even looks at me because I'm mean and horrible all the time even when I don't really intend to be. I- Today, I..." He let out a sigh. Simon figured he didn't want to talk about what happened that day, this was as ineloquent as he had ever heard Baz before. 

"I'm not an easy person to like, I know that, but it just seems that at this point I just keep on finding more and more reasons why nobody would even want to be my friend. Nobody anywhere wants me. 

If I disappeared no one would miss me." Baz clutched his knees close to his person and Simon felt like someone sucker punched him in the stomach. There was a painful wrench in his heart and his lips pouted downward involuntarily. 

"Baz, you can't... You can't really think that... I- Uh... I- Listen, " He let out a breath. "I can't really speak for anyone else, but I think you're wrong about them. Dev and Niall and Penny. They all really do consider you their friend and it's not for the reasons you've told yourself that they do. And I'm sure Agatha doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable, she really likes you. I think she's even got a crush."

Simon didn't know why he added the fact that Agatha probably had a crush on Baz in there, he also didn't know why the thought of Agatha and Baz liking each other made his cheeks flame. (It also made him feel like when someone snags the last scone from the tray before he could manage it; all anger and envy and annoyance.) 

"And um, as for me... I uh, really like you, like, I think you're the coolest person. You're wicked funny and bloody smart and you can be really nice when you want to be. Aside from Penny, you're um, my best friend and I don't just hang out with you because we're roommates. You can't say nobody wants you because...because _well,_ I do. I would be devastated if you weren't here Baz." Simon cringed a little at his words but he stood by them. He wouldn't take anything back if he could. 

Baz wiped his nose but Simon could see him smiling a little bit which made his chest feel weird again.

"Devastated. That's a big word, isn't it, Snow?"

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes but he could feel the corners of his lips tugging up. 

"Sod off." 

Baz was silent for a moment and then he asked, softly, 

"... You're not just saying that because you don't want me to cry anymore right?"

"No! Well, yes, a little bit but, that's not the only reason! I also mean it. Really! I don't lie, ask Penny." Baz smiles slightly and hums a little, looking away from Simon. Not at anything in particular, the room was really dark after all, but away. 

Eventually, he sits up and Simon's arm falls away from over his shoulder where it's been for a while. He tugs his covers down from over his head and lets them drape wherever, then crossed his legs underneath him.

Simon was a bit startled when Baz started to speak.

"My father called today." He starts really quietly. "He said my baby sister has just been born." 

Simon really didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know Baz had a stepmother, (he knew Baz's real mother was dead, they learnt about her in their Magic History class) or that she was pregnant. And he couldn't imagine why Baz would be sad about having a sister. Simon wished he had a sibling. 

"I know he isn't, but it just... It feels like he's trying to replace me. I'm not who he wants for a child so he tried for an upgrade." 

"I- Baz. You know that isn't true at all. Why wouldn't he want you? You're ace." Baz gave Simon a funny look that he didn't understand before sighing again and looking back into the darkness of their shared room. 

" There are...certain things about me that don't exactly make me the ideal of what the Pitch heir should be." Simon quirked his head curiously. He couldn't make out what Baz was trying to say. Sure, Baz was rude sometimes and mean but Simon didn't think that those were bad enough reasons to make his dad want to replace him. 

"Things like what?" Simon asked. 

Baz looked at Simon, assessing him. Simon looked right back, eyes wide and honest. 

" I- You can't tell anybody. Not even Penelope Bunce. I'll set you on fire if you do. You know I can." Simon rolled his eyes at Baz's threat —One that he had heard several times in the past months that they had been roommates— and eagerly nodded his head. 

Baz leaned in, a bit conspiratorially, like he actually thought maybe someone was listening in on their conversation. Simon thought that was a bit silly, it was the middle of the night, everyone's asleep and they were at the top of a tower, but he leaned in anyway. 

"I'm a vampire." Baz said, voice so low that Simon almost didn't hear him. Almost. His eyes widened. 

At first, Simon thought Baz was being mean to him again and this whole thing was just a way to pull a stupid prank on him. Vampires weren't even real. But then he looked at Baz and saw a hint of fear in his stoic expression and he remembered in his first term at Watford, after he and his friends had defeated the dragon and the Mage was done questioning him, when he pulled Penny aside and demanded her to tell him all the fairytale creatures that were actually real. 

He remembered their conversation very well, from Penny rolling her eyes and correcting him, "It's _magical creatures,_ Simon. Not fairytale." To her confirming that, "No Simon, Father Christmas isn't real." That one was oddly disappointing to find out. 

He also distinctly remembered what she said about vampires, "They're real. Not much is known about them, they're rather secretive, but they do drink blood, oh don't look so terrified, Simon. They're dangerous but it's not like you're suddenly going to be next door neighbours with one. Besides, they wouldn't drink you any way. Your diet consists almost solely of scones." 

Simon looked at Baz at that moment and thought, he might not be neighbours with one, but he might be roommates. He inadvertently gulped. 

Thinking hard, he tried to come up with as much information as he could about vampires and compared them to Baz.

They're pale, which, okay, that checks out because Baz is pretty pale. They drink blood; Simon had never seen Baz drink blood before. He drank over sweetened earl gray with his breakfast but he couldn't really say. He supposed Baz could drink it in secret if he wanted to. Vampires can't go out in the sun; Baz plays football outside all the time so this one didn't quite add up. 

Simon, again, looked at Baz, who had started to look a bit queasy, and decided that he didn't know enough about vampires to definitively decide whether or not Baz was one. Vampires were supposed to be evil and terrible but Baz...wasn't. He looked really fragile in that moment even, so Simon concluded that either Baz wasn't one, and he was making up the vampire thing for some reason, or he really _was_ a vampire, but a nice one so it's okay. 

As long as he didn't get eaten in the middle of the night, Simon thought he would be fine. 

"You wouldn't eat me right?" He asked anyway, just in case, slightly wary. Baz shook his head a little.

"The bloodlust hasn't set in yet but I think it will when I'm a teenager. Father told me at the beginning of the term to watch out for the symptoms and nothing has come up yet. But I promise I wouldn't harm anybody when that happens. I don't want to harm anybody..."

Baz looked down at his hands and started fiddling with them and Simon believed that even if, somehow, Baz really is a vampire, he really wouldn't hurt anyone. He might be a posh snot sometimes but he wasn't evil. Not really.

Simon found himself nodding his head and Baz looked slightly relieved. But only slightly, Simon noticed that he still looked relatively upset and his body was tense. 

"Is that it?" Simon asked. He didn't want to make it seem like he was dismissing Baz's vampire thing but he figured it was fine as long as he didn't go around draining people. Besides, Simon wasn't exactly the most perceptive person, but he could tell there was something else Baz wanted to say. Baz's face suddenly reddened a bit as he shook his head. 

"There's something else." Baz quietly added and then stopped talking altogether. Simon didn't want to push Baz, he'd already said a lot more that Simon had expected him to, but he couldn't help the anticipation he felt build up in him as he waited for Baz to collect his words and thoughts.

Eventually, Baz spoke again.

"I have a crush on someone. Not Wellbelove." Simon's brows shot up high. He didn't know what to expect, he wasn't expecting anything at all actually, but it certainly wasn't... that. He couldn't make out his feelings.

"Um... Alright? Everyone has crushes, yeah?" Baz looked at Simon pointedly as if willing him to understand what he hadn't even said yet, which only made Simon's confusion expand infinitely. 

Baz looked as if he didn't want to talk anymore. He started pulling his blankets around himself tighter and drawing himself closer together, so Simon put a hand on Baz's knee and smiled at him, a little nervously, but still genuinely. 

"Don't. I just... I really don't understand yeah?"

Baz seemed to be looking at Simon a lot and it was making him a bit nervous and his chest all warm but he tried to soldier on. After a moment of looks and silence, Baz finally said, 

"I have a crush on someone that I shouldn't."

Simon's eyes widened.

"Like a _teacher?!"_ He asked mouth hanging open. Baz actually chortled and Simon didn't know why that made him flush. 

"No. Not a teacher, Snow. Merlin you're ridiculous." Baz smiled and shook his head and Simon's flush deepened.

"Oh uh, okay then. It would have been fine if it was. A teacher, I mean. Okay, it would have been a bit weird and creepy but-" 

"It's not Snow. You can stop your blustering." 

"Yeah. So um, if it's not a teacher-"

"It's not."

"Yeah, right. Then who is it?" 

Baz looked down at his lap and bit the corner of his lip making it a lot pinker than it usually was. Simon found that he couldn't look away.

" It's not Agatha. " Was what Baz finally responded with. Simon didn't understand why Baz was repeating himself about Agatha, but he nodded encouragingly anyway. 

"Yeah, you mentioned."

Baz took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I should like Agatha, or someone like her right? Someone posh and rich and with good connections to the Families and the Coven. Someone who's pretty and proper and well-mannered." 

Simon was absolutely confused as to where Baz was going with his mini speech and why he was basically waxing poetic about Agatha 

"Someone who's... " And then he looked up at Simon before burying his head in his hands and saying,

"A _girl."_ He wrapped his lanky arms around his knees and drew them closer to himself.

"Not a _boy._ Not the worst possible boy I could have chosen."

Baz wasn't looking up at Simon and Simon couldn't look anywhere else but at Baz. His cheeks suddenly flamed. 

Baz was gay, he realised. That's okay, he also realised. But Baz still wasn't looking up at Simon. He still had his head hunched in on himself and his knees tugged all the way to his chest. And _oh,_ Simon thought, Baz didn't know that it was okay.

As gently as he could, Simon placed a hand on the side of Baz's face and prompted his head up. Baz's eyes were the colour of wet cement. 

  
"Um... That's okay. Really. You know that right? That it's...okay...?" 

Baz didn't say anything he just looked down at his blanketed feet, his face as red as Simon had ever seen him. Simon slowly removed his hand from Baz's face. 

"Maybe..." Baz started, eventually, after his flaming cheeks had calmed. "Maybe for someone else, it would have been okay. Not for me. I'm my mother's only child. Her only son. You might not understand what that means but I do." 

Simon knew he wasn't half as smart as Baz was but he understood. At least a little.

"Baz, you're only twelve. You don't have to think about stuff like that...You're just a kid." Baz scoffed. 

"Barely. Next year I'll be a full-blown monster. And you're one to talk. You're eleven and you have the fate of the entire magical world resting on your shoulders. I only have a lineage to carry." 

"Well, yeah but...but we don't have to think about that now do we? The final battle with the Humdrum and the Pitch heir thing... It's not now is it? It's... far. Maybe not as far as we'd like, but far enough yeah? So maybe for now we should just...be kids. While we still can you know.

We can't solve any big problems yet so maybe we shouldn't really think about them until we, you know, can?"

Baz didn't say anything in response and Simon didn't expect him too.

"Besides, " Simon added afterwards, "Fuck expectations and all that. If you want to snog boys and never have any kids then go for it." Baz snorted a bit even though his eyes widened at Simon's word choice. 

Simon grew up in care homes with delinquents and street boys, so he was well accustomed to swearing. He found it cute how the seemingly tough and cold Baz Pitch still got flustered by the F word. 

"So..." Simon said after a few moments of silence. He don't know why he was trying to prolong this conversation when it was pretty clear that Baz didn't have anything else to say.

"So?" Baz asked. He didn't look as solemn anymore but he wasn't exactly in a chipper mood. 

"Who is he? Your crush." Simon was strangely interested in the subject but he tried to make his tone as casual as possible. It didn't really work.

Baz scoffed and draped his blankets over his narrow shoulders, cheeks tinted slightly. 

"Like I'd tell." He murmured. 

"You've already told me other things. What's one more?" 

"Things I shouldn't have told you in the first place." Baz sneered. Simon found himself grinning as he shrugged. Baz sneering at him was normal. Familiar. It meant he felt better.

  
"Come on. Please?" Simon whined, dragging his words petulantly. 

"No."

 _"Ba-az."_

"Alastair Crowley, are you always this annoying?"

Simon shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

  
Baz shot him a frustrated glare, and Simon beamed more at the familiar gesture. Baz pinched the bridge of his nose, looking rather tired for a twelve year old. 

"No, Snow." 

"Come one Baz! I'll tell you mine!" Simon didn't know why he said that. He didn't even have a crush on anyone. But it seemed to gain Baz's attention either way. Simon couldn't quite pick up on what that look Baz was giving him was about. 

  
"You have a crush on someone?" Baz asked, his tone strangely indifferent all of a sudden.

"Uh...no. Not really. I just said that to...um, get your attention. I don't like like anybody." But as Simon said the words out loud, they felt dishonest for some reason.

"Oh." Indifference. "Right. Okay." Then silence.

"Uh... So I take it you're not telling me anytime soon."

"Definitely not." Baz huffed. 

"Stubborn prat."

"Irritating halfwit."

"Posh swot."

"Annoying twit." 

"Arsehole."

"Train wreck."

"Git."

"Numpty." 

By the time Simon bumped Baz's shoulder with his, they both had wide grins on their faces and were barely holding back their laughter. 

Baz bumped Simon's shoulder back. Harder. And then yawned widely. Simon yawned too.

"What time is it anyway?" Simon asked mid-yawn.

"Close your mouth Snow, you don't need to swallow half of Mummers away." Then he reached for his drawer and pulled out his phone to check the time. (Simon never got to see Baz's phone. He always kept it hidden away and never let Simon play any games. And Baz was so prissy that he only used his phone to call home.) 

"It's 2:48."

Simon's eyes widened. "Really?! I don't think I've ever been awake this long before."

"I have." Baz added and then put his phone away. The orb of light that Simon had randomly summoned, had started to fade. 

"We should get some sleep, yeah? We can't be late for breakfast tomorrow." Simon said and then stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

Baz snorted but settled into his bed regardless. Simon noted that he didn't turn his back in his direction. 

After a bit of fumbling, Simon made it to his bed. A full minute of silence passed by before Simon remembered to say, 

"Good night Baz."

Baz didn't respond. He was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and comments are well appreciated. (Also you're highly encouraged to check out my other works please!)


End file.
